


Hold Tight And Don't Let Go

by syngates_guitar (codependentsoulmates)



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/syngates_guitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt falls in love with his best friend. Everyone thinks it’s about time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight And Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> A little cliche oneshot to get me back in the game. It’s been a while since I wrote pure bratt and my other stories on this site are pure shit. Seriously, I have to take them down. I hope you enjoyed it! Dedicated to my friends Ceara and Brandi and also the lovely Jenna on mibba who inspired me to start writing my number one OTP again. Also dedicated to my friends who read over it for me even though they don't listen to a7x.

It doesn’t happen like John Green said it would. He doesn’t fall in love slowly and then all at once. And it isn’t like a big bang either. There is no epiphany, no angelic glow around his best friend’s head. The seraphim of highest Heaven do not spontaneously burst into an aria declaring Brian’s divinity or whatever the fuck.

It happens one day while the two of them are doing homework. Brian is working on  math and Matt is working on history. Matt looks up from his book and stares up at the ceiling  hoping that he will find answers there. Upon finding absolutely nothing, he sighs and reaches over to tap Brian’s wrist. Just a little touch of reassurance. They do this all the time, casual taps and nudges just to remind the other that they’re still there. It doesn’t make sense to the outside world but when you’ve  been friends as long as Brian and Matt have, you create your own little universe.

Everyone always says they’re really handsy. Brian just says that it’s a sad day in hell when you can’t hug your best friend and kiss his cheek without having people’s eyes bug out of their skull. Jimmy constantly says they must be dating and Summer begs them to let her in on that action but Matt just smiles and taps Brian’s nose, divulging nothing. Because they’re not dating. They’re not even gay. So they hug a lot and touch a lot and when they’re at their other friends’ houses Brian’s always sitting on Matt’s lap. It even happens at school sometimes. But it means nothing. Besides, girls can do it. Why can’t they?

Matt’s touch startles Brian out of whatever zone he was in regarding his homework and he looks around briefly, eyes slightly unfocused until they land on Matt. He huffs out a sigh and smiles quickly, brown eyes sparkling.

Matt blinks as Brian goes  back to his work and thinks _oh_.

Well he’s fucked.

***

In hindsight, maybe John Green was right. Matt has known Brian for practically his whole life. Their _families_ are best friends. Matt’s parents and Brian’s parents were in  a tight knit group back in college and have been inseparable ever since. Their moms were  pregnant together and Brian and Matt were thrust in  the same crib when  they were both six weeks old.

They grew up together and were closer than brothers. So maybe, Matt did fall in  love slowly, albeit _extremely_ slowly, and then all at once. The only thing Matt’s certain  of is that this cannot end well.

***

“Where’s Brian?” Sandy asks. They’re in the front school yard, sitting on  the bench that they’ve made their own. The whole group is there, sans Brian: Jimmy, Johnny, Zacky, Sandy, Summer and Nicki. “You don’t normally ride to school separately.” And she’s right, for the better  part of the week, Matt and Brian always ride to school together. It’s part of the reason why everyone in the entire student body and even some of the teachers think they’re dating. Matt tries not to think about how much he might wish that were sort of true.

“He woke up late.” Matt says by way of explanation, reaching over to steal piece of Johnny’s kitkat from the packet. That earns him an indignant squawk and he grins, popping the chocolate in his mouth. “Like super late, like, I was already in my car when he woke up late. He had a late night, last night. Pinkly was sick and they had to take her to the vet and he was up all night worrying so I let him sleep in.”

“Such a thoughtful boyfriend,” Zack snickers and Jimmy gives him a high five. 

“There he is.” Summer says, pointing towards the front gates and sure enough there’s Brian. Dressed in tight jeans, as per usual and a band tee that Matt suspects might  be his. The thought doesn’t make his stomach twist in knots. It sure doesn’t. 

“Mornin’ sugar.” Brian says as he walks towards their bench, and sits next to Matt, planting a kiss on his cheek. Matt grins, pulling Brian  into his lap and pretending his heartbeat doesn’t quicken at the warm feel of Brian’s body molding against his. 

“You guys make the cutest couple.” Nicki says, her milk chocolate skin shimmering with some sort of body glitter. Her legs are resting over Sandy’s lap and Summer’s head is resting on Nicki’s chest. “Brian, I need to  be your maid of honour at your wedding.” 

“How many times do we have to remind you that we’re not dating?” Brian says tiredly, leaning against Matt comfortably. Matt manages to fight off the flinch those words cause him but a quick look to the side tells him that Jimmy notices his discomfort. Fucking Jimmy. Too goddamn observant for his own good. “And besides,” Brian is continuing. “I’m a man, I’ll have a best man.”

Summer snorts out a laugh. “Right, Bri. Honey, you’re more girly than any of us here.” The other girls murmur their assent. “Fuck, you’re girlier than Nicki and she wears dresses almost every day. And heels!” Johnny and Zack snicker and Brian playfully gets incensed.

“I’m manly!” He shouts, reaching back to poke Matt in the side. “You’re  my best friend. Defend me!” 

Matt rolls his eyes, knowing that there’s truth in what the girls are saying. Although he’d never tell Brian that. “You’re all man, baby.” Matt deadpans. “So strong and muscular.” He grins, pressing a kiss to Brian’s temple. “They’re just jealous ‘cause they can’t have you.” 

“Mm,” Brian hums, completely relaxing against Matt, not even caring about who sees them, everyone’s pretty cool with how they interact with each other anyway.  “Cause I’m all yours right?” He asks, looking up at Matt with a small private smile and there is nothing Matt wants  more in the world than to kiss him right now. Instead he just grins back, kisses his nose and  nods. 

“Exactly.” 

A hush falls over their group of friends and Matt’s not ashamed to admit, albeit never out loud, that he got a little lost in Brian’s eyes before he noticed that their friends were  just staring at them. “What..?”  He begins turning to  look at them just as the bell rings for the start of classes. Their friends rise and some of them shake their heads. 

“Do us all a favour and pull your heads outta your asses.” Johnny says, slapping Matt’s shoulder as they walk past. Jimmy gives Matt a Look and Matt sighs, knowing that Look  means, “bathroom, asap.” Brian  and Matt are  left alone when all their friends are gone and Brian sighs as he slips off Matt’s lap. 

“Is it just  me or are they getting a little annoying?” Brian asks as he holds out a hand to Matt. Matt takes  it and shrugs, lacing their fingers together as they  begin to walk towards the school building. Brian leans into him as they walk and Matt tries hard to  ignore the knowing little smile he sees on the majority of the students they walk past. 

He’s _so_ fucked. 

***

“When.” Is all Jimmy says when Matt meets him in the boy’s bathroom.

“Isn’t this a bit gay, dude?” Matt hedges, leaning against a stall door. “Talking in the bathroom?”

“ _When_.” Jimmy repeats, eyes narrowing.

“When what?” Matt deflects.

“ _Matt_.” His voice is a low warning.

“Last week.” Matt sighs. “When we were doing homework at my house. He smiled at me and it was like…” He blushes, but besides Brian, Jimmy is his closest friend. He can trust  Jimmy with  this information even though it may feel like a bad romance novel. “It was like my fuckin’.... my heart went ‘oh, there you are’ and…” Matt shrugs, looking helpless. He scrubs his hand over his face. “I’m screwed, Jim. Neither of us are gay! I like girls, I _love_ women. I like tits and ass and pussy and Brian is _not_ a girl.”

Jimmy nods, looking at Matt thoughtfully. “But that doesn’t matter does it?” He asks, voice soft. “This is Brian.”

Matt just stares at him because Jimmy gets it. He really gets it. This is _Brian_.

This is Brian.

***

This is Brian. Brian who learnt how to make chicken noodle soup from scratch just because Matt was sick. Brian who shaved all his hair off when he was ten because Matt had an unfortunate incident with a match and he didn’t want Matt to be alone. Brian who didn’t make fun of  Matt for being scared of the dark when they  had their first ‘grown-up’ sleepover when they were six and just climbed into Matt’s bunk and cuddled him until they both fell asleep. Brian who held him as Matt cried when he found out  his grandmother had passed away. Brian who ditched getting his dick sucked by the hottest cheerleader in school to go to Matt’s singing recital.

This is Brian and honestly?

Matt’s just surprised he didn’t realized that Brian  was it for him sooner.

 ***

Ask anyone in the school, and they’ll tell you that Brian and Matt never have long lasting girlfriends. They always begin roughly around the same time and end at the same time as well. Their longest relationship in their whole high school career, in their entire lives,  was two and a half months. The rumor going around the school is that their girlfriends always break up with them in  the end because it’s like Brian and Matt are physically incapable of choosing anyone except for each other.

Their last relationships ended with Brian’s first and Matt’s following two days after. During the iconic fight that ended the relationship between Brian and this chick  named Yvonne, she screamed at him “if you like Matt so much why don’t you let _him_ suck your dick!” To which Brian responded “maybe I _will_.” And stormed off, grabbing Matt’s hand without caring about what that looked like.

Matt’s girlfriend at the time, a girl  named Tiffanie, was Yvonne’s best friend. After that blow-out, she finally got a clue and dumped Matt a couple days later. That was in their sophomore year; they’re seniors now and haven’t had girlfriends since. They haven’t even gone looking, after what happened between Brian and Yvonne they just fell into each other even more than they were before.

The entire school is waiting for them to catch a motherfucking clue.

**

“Bitch, you better get the fuck  off my man,” Brian slurs as he tugs Summer off of Matt’s lap. “Find your own dick to sit on.” He shoves her lightly, sending  her in the direction of Jimmy who easily catches her and spins her around, making Summer squeal happily. Brian climbs  onto Matt’s lap, hiding his face in Matt’s neck while the other boy laughs, petting  his hair.

“You’re drunk.” Matt says fondly, combing his fingers through Brian’s hair. He’s feeling just slightly buzzed, enough to make everything softer around the edges and make his love for Brian multiply tenfold. That’s why he stopped  his drinking after just a couple beers and only took a few drags of one of the joints Zack had rolled up. That and because he’s the designated driver since Brian will be staying at Matt’s house when  they leave.

“And high,” Brian says proudly, nuzzling into Matt’s neck and making him shiver. “I’m so fucked up man,” he says on a breathy giggle, the breath moving past his lips tickling the hair on Matt’s skin.

They’re at a little get-together at Nicki’s house while her parents are out of town for the weekend. The TV flickers as they watch Adventure Time and munch on copious slices of pizza and a few sliders that Johnny grilled up before they all got too drunk to see straight. Summer and Jimmy and curled  up on a couch and Nicki and Sandy are in some complicated pretzel like  position with  Zack and Johnny. Brian  and Matt commandeered the entire sofa.

“Kinda tired,” Brian murmurs, his eyelashes brushing against the skin of Matt’s neck as they fluttered while he yawned. “Lie down?”

“You got it,” Matt says just as quietly, leaning back and maneuvering in such a way that Brain’s legs are between his and Brian’s chest is pressing against  Matt’s. He keeps up combing his fingers through Brian’s hair and presses a kiss to  Brian’s forehead. He waits until Brian’s eyes have closed before he scans the room. His gaze lands on Jimmy and when Jimmy’s eyes meet his, Jimmy gives him a slightly sad smile and nods.

Matt sighs, looks down at his best friend. “If only you knew.” He whispers, combing Brian’s hair away from his faze. Matt leans back against the arm of the sofa, watching the ceiling while he lets Brian sleep 

Matt is woken up a few hours later by a hushed voice saying his name. He blinks his eyes open, a little disoriented and his gaze hazy. He blinks around, trying to focus on a set point when someone whispers his name again. He looks up and it’s Brian hovering over him. When their eyes meet, Brian gives him a lazy, crooked smile.

“Hey handsome,” Brian murmurs, his voice slightly slurred. “You were out for a while.. They’re all out like fuckin’ lights and I really wanted to get to your place.” His  hand reaches out and strokes Matt’s face clumsily but Matt’s heartbeat quickens all the same. “They’re all fast asleep..” He says, hissing as to not wake them up. “You wanna ditch?”

Matt shakes his head. His best friend’s insane. “No, Brian. I don’t. I’m  still practically sleeping.” Brian pouts and Matt smiles. He pats his chest, gesturing for Brian to rest  his head there again. “We’ve slept here  before, just go back to sleep, baby, we’ll go back to my place in the morning.”

“Practically sleeping, huh?” Brian whispers, his tone too contemplative for someone who smoked about two joints and had 20 shots and three rum and cokes, more rum than coke, just a few hours ago. “So this would be like a dream. You wouldn’t remember anything that happened right now?”

Confused, Matt raises an eyebrow but nods. “Yeah, I guess so, I mean  it’s taking a shit load of self control to keep my eyes from unfocusing every five seconds.” He goes for a smile but Brian doesn’t return it, just looking way too thoughtful.

“Bri?” Matt asks quietly.

“Don’t…” Brian  begins, his voice low and husky. “Don’t hate me for this, if you do remember.” He pleads before pressing his lips to Matt’s.

For a split second, everything in  Matt’s being welcomes the kiss. It doesn’t even faze him, it feels natural; it feels like this is what their lives have been working towards ever since their moms put them in the same crib when they were six weeks old. Matt finds himself melting into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly for Brian’s seeking tongue. He tastes like cigarettes, weed and booze and something else that is just _Brian_ and that’s what makes Matt pause before he makes a terrible mistake. He gently pushes Brian off, heart  breaking at the look of hurt confusion on his best friend’s face but he can’t allow himself to take advantage of Brian like that.

Brian is more than a little drunk, and pretty damn high and even though he’d slept off some  of the effects, he still isn’t in the frame of mind to  make decisions like these. “I’m  sorry.” Matt whispers, gently pushing Brian down so his head could rest on Matt’s chest again; effectively keeping Brian’s lips away from his mouth. Brian makes a hurt little sound but goes fairly willingly and Matt’s heart breaks again. He waits until he can feel Brian’s breathing slow to that of someone in a deep slumber  before letting out a long sigh.

Once again, he scans the room and once again his eyes fall on Jimmy’s. It’s too much to hope that Jimmy didn’t see the whole thing.

He is _so_ fucked.

Except, not in the good way.

***

Things between them get a little weird after that. Brian remembers fuck  all about that night and Matt, unfortunately, remembers every goddamn thing. He can feel the phantom press of Brian’s lips against his every time he has a quiet moment to himself. He can taste Brian on his tongue still. And he just can’t handle it. He can’t handle the thought of knowing that Brian  only kissed him because he was under the influence of something. He knew that Brian would never feel the same way about him as Matt did about Brian and being around him now that he got that  little taste of what being with Brian could possibly be like, he couldn’t do this anymore.

Talking to Jimmy sort of put things in perspective. The same day after Brian kissed him, Jimmy called Matt up and the two of them went for pizza and ate in their group’s secluded spot in the park while Matt talked about all his problems.

The ride home that morning after the party was pure torture for Matt. Brian was close, so goddamn motherfucking close but Matt couldn’t touch him because Brian didn’t remember. Matt doesn’t know what he would do if by pursuing Brian he ruined their friendship. It’s been established a long time ago by their friends and family that there is no way for Matt to  exist without Brian and vice versa. As far as he’s concerned, as  long as  Brian is in his life, then nothing matters.

Jimmy saw through that bullshit so quickly and effortlessly that it brought Matt to tears. He hated himself for it, made Jimmy swear not to tell anyone that he cried over his best friend. Matt decided,although Jimmy didn’t condone it, that he needed to take a break from Brian for a while. Everything he read, he did some research in his spare time, told  him that distancing yourself for a while may help. So that’s what he begins to do.

The only times he hangs out with their usual friends are when Brian isn’t around. He starts spending more time with  his friends on  the football team and stop returning Brian’s calls. He tells his mom not to let Brian in and manages to deflect her concerned questions for a few weeks.

He misses Brian like an amputated limb but he kids himself into thinking this is for the best. But sometimes when he sees Brian at school, looking forlorn and hurt and confused Matt wonders who this is really benefiting.

Because it sure as hell ain’t him. Or Brian.

***

The whole school has noticed.

There are kids that Matt has never seen  before in his life that keep asking him if he and Brian broke up. A few of Matt’s favorite teachers never fail to ask him if everything’s okay. He always  smiles and says yes, but the truth is everything is not okay. Everything couldn’t be less not okay if it tried.

The girls keep trying to get to the bottom of it and in the end they finally wear him down. They show up at his house one afternoon and corner him in his room until Matt finally blurts everything out and by the end of it all Matt’s crying, he’s crying way too much lately, and Nicki’s got him cradled against her despite the vast differences in their sizes and his head against her chest. Summer and Sandy both cuddled up against them, making soft crooning noises as they try to soothe the ache in his chest with their friendship.

“You’re going to  have to tell him soon,” Summer says quietly. “He’s already realizing that you’re avoiding him and soon he’s going to ask you why.”

“I know.” Matt says, his voice and body language the epitome of defeat. “I know.”

***

Matt ‘proposed’ to Brian when they were six years old with a fresh from the packaging ring pop. It was Brian’s favorite flavour and everything. They were upstairs in Brian’s room at his house, playing make believe with Brian’s action figures while their moms worked on the weekly HanerSanders dinner downstairs when Matt asked. It made Brian the happiest little boy in the world and he kissed Matt’s forehead sweetly before running downstairs to tell their mothers the good news.

 "Matty and I are in love!” Brian screeched as he ran down the stairs and flew into his mother’s arms. He showed her the ring pop before shoving it into his mouth. “We’re gettin’ married!” He said joyously, the words distorted and muffled by the sweet in his mouth. Matt came padding down the stairs a big grin on his face as he went over to his own mother.

Suzy and Kim were not ones to impose any sort of boundaries when it came to who their kids grew  up to  be and wanted their sons to know it was okay that some boys liked other  boys. What made them smile to each other, however, was Brian declaring that he and his best friend were ‘in love’. Seeking to correct him, Suzy explained why he mixed up terms and what he really meant to say was that he _loved_ Matt.

 Overhearing this, Matt looked confused and looked at his mom. “But you say you’re in love with daddy and he’s your bestest friend in the whole wide world!” He exclaimed, looking distressed. “Why can’t Brian and me be in love, too?”

Suzy and Kim exchanged glances and private smiles. “Our mistake, baby,” Kim said, kissing Matt on the top of his hair. “Of course you can be in love with Brian. You should always marry your bestest friend.”

Delighted, Matt scrambled out of his mother’s embrace just as Brian did the same. They ran to each other and hugged tightly. “I’m in love with you, Matty!” Brian screeched and Matt replied “I’m in love with you, Bri!”

Suzy nudged Kim as their boys returned upstairs, hand in  hand. “I’ll take care of the wedding ceremony if you take care of the reception.” She murmured, smiling at her friend. Kim laughed and nudged Suzy back, knowing that her friend was referring to the future.

“You got yourself a deal, Haner.” Kim said with a grin. Both women laughed and headed to the kitchen to continue working on dinner together.

***

Matt is not ashamed to admit that he’s looking at the photo album their moms gave them when they turned sixteen while he waits for Jimmy, Zacky and Johnny to arrive. They’re supposed to all go out for pizza while Brian hangs out with  the girls so as to not make it so obvious that Matt is still avoiding Brian like the plague. The photo album consists of mainly Brian & Matt moments as they were growing up and Matt’s also not ashamed to admit that he may be crying a little bit as he  looks at various pictures of them smiling and having a blast through the years.

Not for the first time, he wonders why he’s fucking up the best friendship ever for this stupid crush. Not only is he fucking up his and Brian’s friendship, but he could also irreparably fuck up the HanerSanders friendship. How can their families continue their weekly dinners and frequent outings together if Matt can barely be in the same room as Brian due to feeling nausea inducing butterflies in his stomach every time he sees him? As it is, Matt has managed to skip out of the weekly dinners that occurred since the kiss but his mother never fails to mention how utterly despairing Brian looked because of his absence.

Matt sighs, putting the photo album away just as his phone rings. It’s a text from Johnny alerting him that they’re outside. He grabs his wallet and his keys, for the hundredth time missing Brian so much it’s a physical ache in his chest, and heads downstairs. There’s a knock on the door and Matt yells to whoever’s outside that he’s coming as  he grabs his jacket from the hook beside the door.

When he opens the door, however, it’s not Johnny he sees. It’s Brian. Looking forlorn and hurt and more than a little angry.

“Can’t fucking believe I had to _lie_ to get my best fucking friend  to see me.” Brian says through clenched teeth as  he pushes his way past Matt into his house. “What the fuck  is your deal, Sanders? You’ve been ignoring my calls and fuckin’... _avoiding_ me for weeks! You don’t even hang out with our friends anymore, you hang out with those football dudes and you hate those guys!”

Matt sighs as he closes the door and locks it. “I was never gonna hang with the guys, was I?” He asks, his voice soft and flat.

“Fuck no!” Brian shouts. “They set it up so you’d see me. In what fuckin’ world do I have to set up my best friend to get him to fucking see me!”

“Bri…” Matt begins, the word more of a sigh than anything else.

“No. Don’t you ‘Bri...’ me,   Matthew Sanders.” The anger leaves Brian in an instant and is replaced with extreme sadness and everything in Matt aches because he’s the cause of this. “I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to tell me when something’s wrong. Not just avoid and ignore me.” Brian pauses, looking down at the ground and then back up at Matt; the utter despair in Brian’s eyes seems to magnify tenfold. “Did _I_ do something?” He asks quietly.

Matt is quick to reassure him. “No! No, Brian. No. Don’t ever think that.”

“Well, what am I supposed to think!” Brian shouts, raising his arms and letting them fall limply in defeat. “You talk to _everyone_ except me, now.”

Matt bites his lip, looking down, then back up “Bri… It’s not you… It’s -”

“Save me that crap,” Brian interrupts, glaring at his best friend. “Please. At least respect me enough to not give me that fucking bullshit if you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong.”

They stare at each other for a few moments before Matt sighs, looking heavenward. Brian isn’t going to let this go until Matt tells him the truth and Brian has this unsettling ability to know when he’s lying. Matt plays with the keys in his hands before he begins to speak. “Do you remember,” he begins, the words barely audible but he knows Brian will have no trouble understanding him. “A few weeks ago, when we hung out at Nicki’s house and you got completely fucking trashed?”

Brian wrinkles his nose and chews on the inside of his cheek, a tell-tale sign that he’s thinking hard. “Vaguely,” he admits. “Why?”

“Do you…” Matt clears his throat. “Do…” He can’t do this. He can’t ask, the words keep getting stuck and choking him. He sighs, combing his fingers through his hair and feeling frustrated. “Brian…”

Brian looks concerned. “Are you okay?” He says, expression softening as  he takes a few steps forward. “Matt, what’s wrong?”

He’s close enough now that Matt has to tilt his head down and not just his gaze to lock eyes on Brian’s. It’s now or never, do or die, the moment of truth and all that jazz. Matt is going to take what is possibly the biggest risk of his life and there’s no backing out now. He can’t ask Brian if he remembers the kiss so he just has to do this and hope Brian doesn’t punch him in the face.

 Matt lets his jacket and keys fall to the floor. Gently, almost tenderly, Matt cups Brian’s face, brushing his thumbs over his best friend’s sharp cheekbones. Brian’s eyes widen and he can just feel Brian about to whisper his name but he kisses Brian before that can happen. It’s just a press of lips and Matt’s about to pull away and see if he can ‘no homo’ this catastrophic mistake away when Brian kisses back.

Brian’s lips part beneath his and they’re really and truly kissing. And it’s so natural and perfect. Brian tastes a bit like he did that night, but sharper and clearer without the haze of alcohol and sleep and it’s a taste Matt is fast getting addicted to. Matt’s hands slip from Brian’s face to his hips, drawing him in close just as Brian tiptoes slightly and locks his arms around Matt’s neck.

They kiss for what feels like years and nanoseconds at the same time before the need to  breathe overpowers the desire to continue kissing and they pull away almost gasping. Their gazes lock and Matt feels like his chest is being compressed. No words are exchanged for long moments and Matt is struck with the feeling of ‘fuck I fucked up. I’m going to lose him’. He inhales deeply, preparing to pull away and let Brian walk out of his life forever. “Brian, I…”

 "Fucking took you long enough, you dumb fuck.” Brian interrupts with a soft, bordering timid, smile. “I remember the kiss. Why didn’t you _talk_ to me? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

Matt is shocked into silence for a minute. “What?” He sputters.

“I love you, Matt.” Brian says quietly, lightly combing his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Matt’s neck. “I have for a long time. Now say it back so I can forgive you for treating me like shit.”

Matt’s pretty sure he hears the angels sing, which is terribly ironic, as he feels this weight being lifted off his entire being. He feels lighter and he starts laughing, happiness at being loved in return coursing through his veins. “I love you, Bri.” He says, laughing happily. “I love you, you fucking stubborn drama queen. I’m  sorry I was such a dick I should  have talked to you. I was scared you wouldn’t remember the kiss and would just… hate me. And I…”

 “Shut up,” Brian says, shaking his head. “Bring that up again and I _will_ punch you. Just kiss me.”

And  like almost everything in his life, Matt adheres to Brian’s demands and kisses him, this time spinning them around so he can press Brian against the wall and slide his knee between Brian’s thighs. He’s rewarded with the sweetest, sexiest whimper he’s ever heard and he knows he never wants to hear these sounds coming from anyone but Brian again. He’d never been interested in a guy before but feeling Brian shudder against him as Matt kisses down his neck is really turning him on. Even the hard, hot feel of Brian’s cock against his knee is just turning him on all the more. Brian moans his name and Matt feels his own cock twitch in his jeans.

He is _so_ fucked.

In the good way this time.

 

 


End file.
